


Ah, yes. Another chatfic

by Sir_this_is_mcdonalds_drivethrough



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...yet, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I hate angst, M/M, Multi, Sugamama, Tsukki is salty, Yams is a simp, and humor, based on chats I have with people, chatfic, constanly meme quoting, dadchi, i promise this will be all fluff, no relationships - Freeform, seriously, this will be so chaotic, why r u even reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_this_is_mcdonalds_drivethrough/pseuds/Sir_this_is_mcdonalds_drivethrough
Summary: \\story is NOT completed//*daichi Sawamura created a new chat**daichi Sawamura changed the chat name to “volleyball news”**daichi Sawamura added 11 user to “volleyball news”*Ennoshita Chikara: This was a big mistake..;-;-After some time-Sawamura Daichi: Oh, I get it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

*daichi Sawamura created a new chat* 

*daichi Sawamura changed the chat name to “volleyball news”*

*daichi Sawamura added 11 user to “volleyball news”*

Nishinoya Yuu: OooOOohH!! A group chat!!

Hinata Shoyo: SENPAI!!!!!

Ennoshita Chikara: Daichi...

Narita Kazuhito: Oh may gahd *sigh*

Ennoshita Chikara: This was a big mistake..;-;

Sawamura Daichi: what do you mean?

Nishinoya Yuu: SHOYOOOO!!!

Hinata Shoyo: NISHINOYA-SENPAI!!!

Sawamura Daichi: Oh, I get it

Kageyama Tobio: BOKE HINTA BOKE

Hinata Shoyo: BAKEYAMA MY NAME IS HINATA NOT HINTA

Tsukishima Kei: Tch, idiots

Tanaka Ryunosuke: LMFAO Saltyshima ur rlly writing “tch”

Nishinoya Yuu: OoO

Yamaguchi Tadashi: It’s not like he hasn’t before... you’re just not used to it

Sugawara Koushi: that’s because you’re almost the only one who texts him, hun

Tsukishima Kei: that’s because he’s the only one who I don’t hate texting with

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Aww, thx tsukki !

Tsukishima Kei: Shut up, Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Gomen, Tsukki!

Nishinoya Yuu: Geez, you could be a little nicer to your bf

Tsukishima Kei: He’s NOT my boyfriend 

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Wh-What? Tsukki and I don’t have that kind of relationship. Besides, I don’t mind. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi: It’s been like that for 10 years 

Yamaguchi Tadashi: I’m just glad I can consider him my friend!

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Even if he doesn’t think of me as his friend...

Yamaguchi Tadashi: As long I’m not a burden I get to hang out with him and that makes me really happy!!

Tsukishima Kei: I never said that I don’t consider you my friend.

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Gomen, Tsukki!!

Tanaka Ryūnosuke: Man,,,,

Nishinoya Yuu: That was deep,,,

Sugawara Koushi: Tsukishima, you better apologize to Yams, right now!

Tsukishima Kei: Why, you’re not my mom

Sugawara Koushi: Yes, I am. Young man, you’re on thin ice

Yamaguchi Tadashi: I really don’t mind!!

Tsukishima Kei: Uhh,,, I guess...

Tsukishima Kei: I.. am sorry?

Yamaguchi Tadashi: ...

Sugawara Koushi: Very well, now go, do your homework!

Nishinoya Yuu: What’s up with Yams?

Hinata Shoyo: Oh! I’m with him! He’s fine... just,,,, Y’know a bit suprised and super duper red!!

Tanaka Ryunosuke: Y‘all r making me feel single ;-;

Tsukishima Kei: Like Hell

Sawamura Daichi: Tsukishima...

Sugawara Koushi: You shouldn’t phrase it like that...

Tsukishima Kei: What are you talking about?

Nishinoya Yuu: Ah, nothing...

Sugawara Koushi: Hinata, has he read it?

Hinata Shoyo: You betcha he has!! Your such a baka saltyshima!

Tsukishima Kei: Huh? Says the Baka himself!

Kageyama Tobio: STFU blondie ur horrible 

Sugawara Koushi: Guys! Stop fighting and go check on yams.

Yamaguchi Tadashi: I’m fine :)

Nishinoya Yuu: u sure?

Yamaguchi Tadashi: absolutely :)

Sugawara Koushi: Well... you all better finish school work and get to bed! 

Tanaka Ryunosuke: Kk Mom

Hinata Shoyo: BYE BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m so sorry,,, the angst kinda slipped my hands ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are getting nicknames

Hinata: GUYS

Kageyama: WHAT BOKE

Tsukishima: Wow.

Tsukishima: Ur so lame

Tsukishima: Switch it up a bit 

Hinata: Oh u mean like dis

*Hinata changed “Tsukishima” to “stupid fuccing dinosour”*

Stupid fuccing dinosour: I-

Hinata: so If I can carry on I wa-

Stupid fuccing dinosour: You spelled dinosaur wrong

Hinata: nah

Hinata: it’s cuz u r sour

Nishinoya: CONFIRMED 

Stupid fuccing dinosour: WELL AT LEAST IM NOT tiny

*stupid fuccing dinosour changed “Hinata” to “smol”*

Yamaguchi: I- I shouldn’t be laughing at any of those 

Ennoshita: gahd Save me

*Nishinoya changed “Asahi” to “GOD”*

Nishinoya: Do it.

GOD: Can’t. I’m busy

Ennoshita: busy doing what?

GOD: doing this

*GOD changed „Ennoshita“ to „Ennosodonewithyourshita“*

Ennosodonewithyourshita: Fair enough

Yamaguchi: I want to too!

„Yamaguchi changed „Kageyama“ to „blueberry milk“*

„Yamaguchi changed „smol“ to „orange juice“

Yamaguchi: They match !!

Stupid fuccing dinosour: pfft

Tanaka: AHAHAHHAAHGAH

Tanaka: ILL DO THE OTHERS

*Tanaka changed „Yamaguchi“ to „Gucci Yams“*

*Tanaka changed „Nishinoya“ to „ROLIIIIINGH THUNDAAAHH“*

*Tanaka changed „Sugawara“ to „Sugamama“*

*Tanaka changed „Daichi“ to „Deadchi“*

*Tanaka changed „Narita“ to „Naruto“*

*Tanaka changed “Kinoshita” to “Kin- OH SHIT AHHH”*

Tanaka: done!

Sugamama: almost

*sugamama changed “Tanaka” to “problem child”*

Orange juice: KAGEYAMA

Orange juice: WE MATCH

Orange juice: LIKE REAL RIVALS 

Blueberry milk: BOKE HINATA BOKE STFU

Blueberry milk: UR SO STOOPID

Blueberry milk: THEY DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

Ennosodonewithyourshita: username

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: their typing in all caps again

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: also,

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: why does google keep telling me I can’t slap someone through the internet 

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: like-

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: exCuSe YOU

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: i do what I want 

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: bish

ROLIIIIINGH THUNDAAAHH: I bet he does yams

Gucci yams: 0///0

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: Petition to kick noya

Deadchi: petition declined 

Stoopid fuccing dinosour: damn

ROLIIIIINGH THUNDAAAHH: sucks to suck

Problem child: well duh he sucks at many things 

Problem child: like trying to claim he doesn’t suck yam-

Sugamama: OK STOP RIGHT THERE 

Problem child: AYE

GOD: I’m suddenly Jared, 19

Orange juice: captain!!

Deadchi: yes, Hinata?

Orange juice: can I add a few people?

Deadchi: uhh I guess, but only the ones we know

Orange juice: THANK U

*Orange juice added “multicolored like my gaming device”*

*Orange juice added “simp™“*

*orange juice added “owo owl”*

*Orange juice added “ ;-; owl ig“*

*Orange juice added „flatbitch“*

*Orange juice added “iwa-chan~☆“*

*Orange juice added “green plant“*

*Orange juice added „red sticc“*

Red sticc: I‘ve been summoned 

Red sticc: (◡‿◡✿)

Red sticc: (◉◡◉✿)

multicolored like my gaming device: ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ

Deadchi: what have I done??!


End file.
